


Canine Similarities

by Applepie3399



Series: The Wolf And The Hunter [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airazor and Divebomb ask Steeljaw a weird question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canine Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> This topic was bound to be put into a fic sooner or later.

Steeljaw vented a sigh when Airazor and Divebomb filled his vision again. A couple of weeks ago the two minicons have connected themselves to the humans’ internet and had all sort of weird questions and information that they liked to share with the group’s leader. But at least they weren’t pulling him by the tail anymore.

Steeljaw waited for them to shoot their questions but the minicons waited patiently for him to give them a sign that they can talk.

“Ugh, go ahead already.”

The two grinned and took out their data-pad, showing it to Steeljaw. The blue bot raised an opticbrow at the photo of a wolf on the display. 

“We’ve been researching Earth animals and found out you look a lot like this planet’s wolf. The ears and tail, even the claws.”

“Well, there’s no blue wolves but you get the idea.”

“And wolves are canines-”

Steeljaw vented another sigh. 

“You two realize that any similarities I share with this planet’s .. wolves are purely coincidental, right?”

He hoped to discourage the minicons’ impending ridiculous questions but that didn’t work. Airazor and Divebomb were still excited and they giggled at each other before speaking again.

“Yeah, but you may share other similarities as well.”

“That’s why we’re here to ask!”

“When canines breed, they lock together. The base of the male’s fleshy spike expands and it gets stuck inside the females’s fleshy valve.”

Steeljaw was certain his face was beyond grossed out. He wished he had a very poor imagination but sadly that wasn’t so. A second later he realized what question was coming his way. He didn’t even have time to groan before the minicons continued.

“So, since you look like a wolf, do you lock when you interface as well?”

Steeljaw massaged his temples. He couldn’t take this anymore. Of all the stupid questions he’s been asked, this was by far the worst. And if he couldn’t deal with the two menaces, he’d just call someone who could.

“FRACTURE!” the blue Con yelled in irritation and desperation.

Airazor and Divebomb looked confused for a split second before grinning.

“Okay then, we’ll ask Master.”

“Master would know! He must. With all that interfacing you two have been having.”

Steeljaw stared in shock as the two minicons raced outside and to their master.


End file.
